Deux soirées pour une
by Harlock Williams Holmes
Summary: Kakashi a fait un pari avec Jiraiya. Mais où cela va-t-il le mener ? Dans les bras de femmes...et d'un homme...HEIN ? yaoi. Juste parce que j'aime bien leurs coupes de cheveux à eux deux ainsi que leur couleur de cheveux. Et le simple fait de savoir que l'un était le maître de Minato et l'autre son élève. Je sais. Je suis zarb.
1. Chapter 1

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! Je déteste ce truc là. Pardon pardon, tellement désolé T-T. Tant pis si vous aimez pas. M'enfin pas grave. **

**Sachez que c'est une expérience.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi regrettait franchement d'avoir suivi le pari de Jiraya quelques heures plus tôt. Dire qu'au début, il avait gentiment refusé ce maudit pari qui ne servait aucun interêt mis à part le fait de répondre aux questions perverses de son ainé. Cette fois, il pouvait le dire, Jiraya était un pervers accompli qui ne pensait qu'au sexe, aux femmes et à l'alcool. Même si ces livres étaient des chefs d'oeuvre pour Kakashi, il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui vit au jour le jour.<br>Entouré de jeunes femmes, surement payées pour amuser les hommes de ce "restaurant", Kakashi tentait vainement de les écarter loin de lui.  
>"- Hey, petit loup blanc, fit une voix derrière lui, n'oublie pas que tu as un pari en jeu.<br>Kakashi tressaillit, n'osant même pas se retourner pour afficher sa gène.  
>"- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un enfant, lança-t-il sans bouger.<br>Les sept femmes autour de lui gloussèrent en entendant son surnom.  
>"- Jiraya-Sama, intervint l'une d'elle, on peut l'appeler comme ça ?<br>- Bien sur, ma jolie, répondit l'ermite avec un grand sourire, bon, je te laisse, je vais mater celle qui reste. Tu vois que tu as du succès "  
>Passant une main sur son visage masqué, Kakashi soupira. Non seulement, il ne savait pas quoi dire à ces femmes qui ne cessaient de lui poser des questions sur ses goùts, ses hobbies et sa vie privée mais en plus, il ne tarda pas connaître la seconde partie un peu plus physique de la soirée.<br>"- Dîs nous, Kakashi, quel est ton genre de femmes ?" La femme à sa droite s'approcha dangereusement de lui et posa une main douce entre son entre-jambe. Kakashi sursauta.  
>"- Ne panique pas, pensa-t-il intérieurement, ne panique pas."<br>Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire tout en reculant légèrement pour l'éloigner d'elle mais il se trouva contre deux jolies demoiselles aux poitrines jumelles de Tsunade.  
>"- Oups, désolé, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire précipitemment.<br>Une autre le prit par derrière, l'enlaçant et lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Pendant un instant, son instinct de ninja voulut la jeter contre l'autre mur mais les paroles de Jiraya sonnaient encore dans sa tête.  
>"- Si jamais tu ne réussis pas à rester avec des femmes toute la soirée jusqu'à minuit, je n'hésiterai pas à crier sur tous les toits que notre Ninja copieur est célibataire parce qu'il ne supporte pas de rester avec le sexe féminin."<br>Il la laissa donc faire bien que son coeur tembouriné contre sa poitrine.  
>Voyant que ce difficile ninja ne réagissait pas devant la prise de leur collègue et se jetèrent sur lui et l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle. Kakashi, surpris, tenta d'abord de protester, préférant rester mais lorsque Jiraya, à l'autre bout de la salle, lui envoya un encouragement plutôt joyeux, il abandonna toute résistance.<p>

* * *

><p>On l'installa sur un canapé rouge entouré du double de femmes que la première fois. Merde, dans pétrin s'était-il mis ? Il commençait déjà à sentir les gouttes de sueurs glissaient sur ses tempes. Lui qui n'avait peur de rien...<br>On lui tendit une étrange bouteille. Il arqua un sourcils, jamais il n'avait vu cette marque.  
>"- Euh...qu'est ce que c'est ?<br>- Cadeau de la maison, répondit celle qui l'incita à le prendre, goutez vous nous en direz des nouvelles !  
>- Et si c'est empoisonné ? Demanda-t-il négligemment. En vérité, il posait toujours ce genre de question quand on lui offrait à boire.<br>- Et ben vous mourrez et nous, on sera tous en taule ! S'exclaffèrent ses compagnes ( bien qu'il ne les considère pas comme telle ) devant cette question typique ninja.  
>Kakashi hésita. Devrait-il ou pas boire cette bouteille ? Ou peut-être plus tard...<br>"- Pas question, on garde cette boisson dans notre établissement, on veut pas que nos concurrents le découvrent !" S'écria l'une d'elles devant sa demande.  
>Bon, tant pis, pensa-t-il intérieurement, il n'y a surement rien à craindre, mais Jiraya aurait du me prévenir pour ce genre de chose.<br>Doucement, il enleva son masque. Il leva les yeux vers elles et...fut extrêmement embarassés quand il vit que tous les regards étaient fixés sur son visage.  
>Ah, merde, c'est vrai, se rappela-t-il, je ne suis pas normal...<br>Il essaya de boire rapidement la bouteille pour en finir au plus vite et remettre son fichu masque en place. Curieusement, le liquide d'un bleu étonnant avait le gout de pastilles à la mirtille et un arrière gout d'alcool et d'autre chose que Kakashi n'avait réussi à déterminer.  
>La bouteille terminée, il soupira de satisfaction, mais son embarras grandit : les femmes, charmés sans doute pas son véritable visage, affichaient tous une expression étrange.<br>Un malaise soudain le prit. Il commençait légèrement à divaguer, il ne voyait plus correctement les lignes droites. Serait du à la boisson ? Pourtant, son gout n'avait rien indiqué de suspects. Sauf, l'arrière gout inconnu. En tant que Ninja haut gradé, il savait parfaitement grâce à son odorat et son sens du gout, reconnaître la présence de médicaments ou de poison. Avant de boire la bouteille, il n'avait rien senti. Il posa une main sur son front. Peut-être est ce du à l'alcool. Il n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool, et avait donc toujours été sujet de moqueries dans ce cadre là.  
>Il se sentit...bizarre, son corps était secoué de tremblements et une chaleur fulgurante l'envahit, si bien qu'il avait envie de se deshabiller.<br>Non, il pouvait pas rester.  
>"- Je...suis..désolé, dit-il en se levant, mais je crois...que je vais rentrer..chez...<br>Malheureusement, ses jambes se dérobèrent sur lui, s'affalant face contre terre.  
>"- Allons, vous êtes venus pour passer du bon temps, non ? Entendit-il.<br>On le retourna sur le dos. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre membre et il commençait à avoir...une érection !  
>Les jeunes femmes n'hésitèrent pas à se débarrasser de son masque pour admirer la beauté de son visage et elles remontèrent son haut pour découvrir le torse aussi bien cacher du célèbre ninja.<br>"- Mon dieu, il est magnifique, on a vraiment de la chance !  
>- Comment ça se fait qu'il ne s'est fait personne ?<br>- Même mon mari n'est pas aussi bien garni !"  
>La respiration de Kakashi commençait à devenir plus rapide. Ses halètements étaient du à des sensations nouvelles qui le parcouraient. Il sentit les mains féminines le toucher, parcourir son corps, se faufiler entre ses vêtements.<br>"- Stop...arrêtez...je...vous en..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraya était inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'on emmenait un homme dans une autre salle. Normalement, la procédure consistait à l'emmener dès le début. Mais là, on avait attendu, comme des préliminaires, dans la pièce principale où la majorité des clients se donnaient à la gente féminine. Cette salle était réservée au plus riche, en plus.

"- Désolé, mes douces fleurs, mais je vais voir comment se porte mon cher protégé."

Ses deux compagnes ne protestèrent pas et le laissèrent aller. Comme tout client, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Cependant, quand il entra dans cette fameuse salle réservée, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. En ouvrant la porte, il eut comme un arrêt sur image. 14 femmes toutes aussi jolies les unes que les autres étaient réunis. A terre, au milieu, leur objet de leurs attentions gisait, et c'était bien le mot, dans une position misérable. Jiraya put alors voir une autre image du dernier élève de Yondaime : Kakashi, le visage découvert, cachant ses yeux par un bras, haletant fortement, le torse parfait dévoilé...La plus belle vision que Jiraya n'avait pu observer de sa vie. Même les créatures des sources thermales n'étaient pas aussi jolies. L'ermite passa une main sur sa bouche pour contenir un cri de stupeur ( ou de surprise ) mais se resaisit rapidement.

"- Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton accusateur et ferme.

- Notre boisson locale, répondirent-elles innocemment.

- QUOI ? Mais vous êtes complètement malades ? Vous savez que vous devez pas l'utiliser contre des...novices ?"

Les 14 femmes furent surprises. Sans attendre le moindre de leur mot, l'ermite se précipita vers Kakashi pour le porter, lui remettre ses vêtements en place et déguerpir le plus vite possible. C'était une erreur de l'avoir emmener dans cette établissement.

Pour la première fois, Jiraya ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir aux femmes. Kakashi blotti dans ses bras, il sortit pour se diriger droit chez le domicile du jeune ninja.

Durant le trajet, l'halètement de son protégé était l'unique bruit qu'on pouvait entendre dans la nuit. Le Sannin ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Il voulait seulement que Kakashi se divertisse un peu et au lieu de ça, il venait de découvrir la brutalité des jeux sexuels.

"- Ji..raya...me sens...bizarre...Souffla le ninja aux cheveux d'argent.

- T'en fais pas, tu seras bientôt à la maison."

* * *

><p>Arrivé dans l'appartement, Le sannin fit coucher Kakashi dans son lit, unique endroit où il pourrait se reposer pour l'instant. Bien malheureusement, le ninja copieur se sentait toujours mal.<p>

"- Qu'est...ce qui m'arrive ? Souffla Kakashi, c'était...quoi la boisson ?"

Sa voix tremblait et Jiraya le voyait bien.

"- C'est...pour ravancer...le désir sexuel, marmonna le vieil homme.

- Comment..faire disparaitre ça...rapidement ? Haleta Kakashi qui s'agitait comme s'il tentait de faire disparaitre quelque chose de son corps. Il porta une main sur son sexe et laissa échapper un gémissement.

"- Mer...de...

- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire disparaitre ses sensations de ton corps, Kakashi ?"

La voix de Jiraya avait changé. Son ton était sérieux, presque sensuelle.

"- Hein ? Murmura le plus jeune.

- Tu pourras rien faire tout seul, il faut que je te seconde."

Le legendaire se plaça au dessus de Kakashi qui ne pouvait faire le moindre geste. Cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas si c'était la boisson ou bien l'intimidité qui l'immobilisait de la sorte.

Sans attendre, Jiraya défit le pantalon de Kakashi, l'enleva et le jeta négligemment par terre.

"- Jiraya-sama, qu'est ce que...paniqua-t-il impuissant.

- Détends toi, petit loup, je t'aide."

Kakashi sentit alors une main se faufiler sous son boxer et saisir son érection. Un hoquet de surprise traversa ses lèvres.

"- Je penserai pas que ce serait aussi dur, s'écria l'ainé avec son humeur tout à fait habituel. Des gémissements de soulagements s'échappèrent de la bouche de Kakashi, quiavait rejeté sa tête en arrière devant les caresses bénéfiques des mains de Jiraya sur son sexe. Ce dernier jouissait de la vue qu'offrait Kakashi dans cette position si...érotique. Les sons qu'il produisait excitait le sannin, qui voulait voir jusqu'où son ami pourrait se libérer. Il enleva alors rapidement son haut d'une main et se plaqua contre un Kakashi, aussi terrifié qu'un gamin qui allait à l'école pour la première fois.

"- Jira...ya..Balbutie-t-il devant l'agissement de l'ermite.

- Je vais juste t'aider à enlever les dégats de cette boisson, se justifia-t-il, et...je l'avoue, profiter de ton corps tant que tu ne peux pas bouger.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Stop...je ne veux..."

Kakashi tenta de le repousser mais la boisson l'avait vidé de toutes forces. Des lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes. La langue de Jiraya chercha alors une ouverture de la bouche.

"- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je regrette de t'avoir laissé à elles, lui murmura-t-il doucement, tu es tellement magnifique, personne n'a le droit de te voir...dans cet état." Il voulut lui rabaisser son masque mais Kakashi lui prit ses poignets.

"- Stop...la drogue va...passer avec une nuit de sommeil...je...

- Ce n'est pas pour la drogue que je fais ça, loup blanc...

- Alors, pourquoi ?"

Le regard de l'ainé se fixa sur celui de Kakashi. En vérité, Jiraya avait enfoui au plus profond de lui les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour l'élève de son élève. Il se souvint parfaitement de leur première rencontre.

_"- Ah, Jiraya-Sensei, voici Kakashi Hatake, c'est un de mes élèves, dit Minato en lui présentant le plus jeune chunnin de Konoha._

_- Enchanté, salua poliment Kakashi._

_Jiraya était tombé sous le charme de l'enfant. Mais pas encore amoureux. Juste intrigué par ce garçon qui dégageait un charisme hors du commun. Même avec un masque, Kakashi avait déjà attiré l'attention des filles. _

_Puis, après la mort de Minato, Jiraya l'avait revu, sous la solde des Anbus. Kakashi n'était plus un petit garçon, mais presqu'un homme. Sa silhouette n'était plus frêle, elle avait pris des mensurations d'un homme bien entrainé et bien nourri. Il gardait toujours cet expression qui le rendait tout aussi mystérieux que craint. _

Jiraya posa son front sur celui de Kakashi, admirant son oeil clos traversé d'une cicatrice où se cachait le fameux Sharingan.

"- A vrai dire, tu me rends...complètement hors de moi. Quand tu es avec moi, j'arrive à contrôler mes pulsions de...pervers. Quand tu m'accompagnes au bain thermale, j''arrive à me retenir d'aller voir l'autre coté du mur, je me sentais bien avec toi. Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai envié ces femmes qui avaient osé te faire ça à toi alors que moi, le plus grand pervers de Konoha n'ait pas été capable de toucher tes jolis fesses !"

Embarrassé par ces derniers mots, Kakashi rougit fortement et évita les yeux brillants du sannin qui éclata de rire.

"- Bon passons au chose sérieuse, finit-il par dire.

Le ninja copieur n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà son haut qui lui servait aussi de masques fut déchiré violemment, et son boxer disparut. Kakashi était totalement nu. La drogue faisait toujours son effet, et le fait de se savoir nu augmentait les symptômes. Surtout lorsque Jiraya s'y inscrustait en plus de ces sensations étranges.

Après s'être aussi déshabillé, le sannin s'attaqua alors aux tétons de Kakashi qui lâcha des plaintes doux mêlés de plaisirs : sa langue s'occupait de celle de droite tandis que sa main gauche taquinait l'autre.

"- Aahh...ahaa...souffla Kakashi. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il s'était laché complètement. Il tremblait. Son corps en désirait sans doute plus. Comme pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse, son amant descendit vers le bas laissant traîné un filet de salive tout en le caressant de ses mains, parcourant chaque parcelle de ce corps si parfait. Puis Jiraya écarta les jambes du plus jeune pour faciliter l'entrée de son intimité. Il y introduit un doigt, Kakashi cria. Deux, il se arqua. Trois, il s'agrippa à ses draps.

"- Ah...Jiraya...je...vais...

- Chut..tout va bien, fit le sannin en se rapprochant du visage du cadet. Il déposa un tendre baiser puis pensant que l'étape de préparation était terminé, il retira les doigts. Il se plaça confortablement entre les jambes de Kakashi.

Kakashi gémit, les larmes aux yeux quand la pénétration commença. C'était à la fois douloureux, agréable et stimulant. Jiraya préféra aller lentement au début, s'introduisant délicatement dans son intimité. Cependant, quand il rencontra une résistance, il donna un coup brutal, s'enfonça complètement en Kakashi qui hurla laissant échapper des plaintes de douleurs.

"- Jiraya sama...ça..fait...mal, haleta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Le plus agé ne dit rien, se concentrant sur son plaisir sexuel. Il venait de pénétrer en Kakashi. Tout son corps lui appartenait pour cette nuit, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il commença alors des va-et-viens lentement, se plaquant sur le torse de Kakashi sans trop le toucher, afin de garder une position stable. Au fur et à mesure, il augmenta la vitesse et les sons que produisaient son amant s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite. Jiraya savourait ce moment beaucoup plus intense que lorsqu'il couchait avec deux femmes voire trois. Peut-être que les sentiments jouaient aussi.

Tout à coup, des jambes fines s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour maintenir une position agréable et deux bras attrapèrent son cou et ramena son visage plus prêt de celui de Kakashi. Jiraya écarquilla les yeux. Que..se passait-il ? Est ce que Kakashi acceptait ses sentiments ? Est ce qu'il partageait ses sentiments ?

"- Sama...souffla-t-il, embrassez...moi"

Il ne le répéta pas, car immédiatement, le sannin s'empara de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait s'introduire dans sa bouche et réunir leur langue.

Souhaitant atteindre l'orgasme au plus vite, il stoppa le baiser et accéléra brusquement donnant des coups de reins plus poussées. Kakashi rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un cri de plaisir.

"- Kakashi...je t'aime"

* * *

><p>Le soleil traversa en douceur la vitre de la chambre, réveillant Jiraya qui ne supportait pas la lumière du jour dans son sommeil. Il cligna des yeux, tentant de remettre son esprit en place : il se trouvait chez Kakashi Hatake, dans son lit et avait couché avec lui quelques heures avant. Ce dernier roupillait paisiblement blottit contre son torse.<p>

"- Merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, marmonna-t-il rongé par la culpabilité encore une fois. Il venait de baiser avec un homme qui aurait pu être son fils. Il s'apprêta à réveiller le ninja mais le visage angélique, sans masque, endormi, serein, de ce dernier le détendit. Il soupira d'exaspération, même en dormant, Kakashi lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Cachés dans les couvertures, le corps du plus jeune était complètement collé à celui de Jiraya. Celui-ci renforça sa prise en mêlant une jambe entre celles de son amant. Il caressa ensuite les cheveux argentés du plus talentueux des ninjas de Konoha.

Réveillé par ce geste affectueux, Kakashi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les lever vers son ainé.

"- Bonjour, petit loup, bien dormi ? Dit Jiraya en se retenant de l'embrassant soudainement.

- Mmmm."

Le sannin caressa alors la joue lisse et douce de Kakashi qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

"- ça te gêne pas ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- De quoi ? murmura le jounin en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Que je sois...vieux.

- Si un peu."

Jiraya s'assombrit. Il aurait du s'en douter. Kakashi devrait plutot prendre un mec plus jeune.

"- Je vois. Tu aurais peut-être préférer Genma ou bien Iruka, voire...Humpf!"

Une main l'avait brutalement fait taire. Le jounin avait ouvert les yeux, lui adressant un regard noir.

"- La ferme, c'est avec toi que j'ai baisé, c'est avec toi que je resterai. Si j'avais pas voulu, je te l'aurais fait savoir, rétorqua Kakashi, je t'aime tel que tu es, que tu sois ermite, pervers, légendaire ou bien vieux !"

Le visage de Jiraya prit une teinte rosée et s'illumina. Etonné par sa réaction, Kakashi libéra sa bouche et découvrit un grand sourire. Jiraya se plaça à quatre pattes rapidement au dessus de lui.

"- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Mais...je viens te le dire...

- Tu peux le dire plus clairement ?

- Hein ?"

Jiraya le chatouilla alors, Kakashi partit de fous rires suppliant d'arrêter.

"- Dis que tu m'aimes et j'arrête...

- Stop...ahaha...je t'aime." Pleura le jounin en éclat de rire. Jiraya arrêta sa torture et l'embrassa avec fougue.

"- Et pour le pari ? Chuchota timidement le ninja copieur.

- Je ne dirai rien, je t'assure, rit Jiraya, mais en échange...

- Quoi ?

- Je te fais l'amour tous les soirs...

- Hein ? mais...

- A chaque fois que je reviens au village, acheva le sannin amusé par l'inquiétude du plus jeune.

- Bon, là je veux bien."


End file.
